To Give a Monster Roses
by bleach-freak45
Summary: Izaya needs a simple way to confess to Shizuo. Shizaya Highschool! oneshot. Fluffy humor in Izaya's POV.


_**I was in desperate need of some humorous fluff after all the angst I've been reading AND writing. So here's this...thing.**_

_**OOC characters are OOC.**_

_**Well...enjoy the fluff. **_

_**Read, review, and enjoy~**_

**This is in Izaya's POV btw...(in case you can't figure that out yourself o-o)**

**~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!**

"What's this?"

"N-nothing!" I yell, quickly pushing the plastic bag back into my locker and slamming it shut.

"Huh? Oh come on it's definitely something." the blonde teases. I shoot him a glare, "What's it matter to you?"

He shrugs, "Just looking for an excuse to kick your ass is all."

"Hmph."

With a dark chuckle Shizuo walks away, Dotachin soon finding him. I watch with envious eyes as they stroll down the hall, chatting, smiling, all in a friendly way.

The only smile I can ever get out of him is a taunting smirk, one that's directed in hate, not friendship or lo-

never mind.

With an exhausted sigh I open up my locker again and check the contents of the bag to make sure I hadn't damaged them.

Inside the now wrinkled plastic bag were three, bright red, freshly bloomed roses.

All for the monster that is Heiwajima Shizuo.

Yes, I know this is a stupid idea, but lately I haven't been able to contain these feelings, usually on days when I feel overwhelmed by all of this I just express my frustration by picking a fight with him.

But lately I haven't even been able to do that and I often find myself saddened by the fact that he really does hate me, the realization that this is all one-sided, hopeless.  
I should have stopped myself from even speaking to him that first day we met, that way maybe I wouldn't be in this mess.

But it's too late now, I'm in too deep, my feelings for him have taken over my whole being, there's no way I could just...get rid of them now.

But anyway, back to the roses. Shinra is the only person that knows of my feelings for Shizu-chan, I didn't necessarily want to tell him but I needed some form of advice and I couldn't think of anyone else to go to that wouldn't judge me.

After talking with Shinra (who in his words 'Knew all along.') I learned that Shizuo was a complete, hopeless romantic and that he absolutely loved roses.

So put the two together and here I am, with three roses and a weak plan to confess, hoping I can at least get out of this alive.

Knowing him he'll take it as a joke and just try to kill me. Hey, maybe that's not so bad, I can just get it over with...and die.

Simple.

Okay, so maybe this wont be so bad.

With that thought I close my locker and make my way to class.

Oo0O0oO

"So~do you have a plan yet?" Shinra whispers to me, poking me repeatedly in the arm.

Taking another bite of my lunch I nod, "Well, sort of."

"Okay, let's hear it then!"

"It's simple, I bought him roses and I'm just...going to tell him how I feel." I say, flinching a bit at how stupid it really sounds.

But Shinra seems to disagree.

"I think that's a wonderful idea!"

I gape at him, "Seriously?"

"Yeah, I mean it's simple, sweet, and to the point," he explains, "Three things that Shizuo likes about a person."

I blush a bit at the thought, but his words really do make me feel better about all of this.

Oo0O0oO

The shrill sound of the bell signaling the end of the day rings throughout the hallways and my heartbeat quickens.

This is it.  
Quickly gathering up my things I rush out into the hall and grab the plastic bag from my locker and make my way to the stairs. I know Shizuo will be on the roof, he goes there everyday after school to smoke so no one will find him.

With a knowing smile and a 'good luck' from Shinra I'm on my way.

Reaching the top of the stairs I take a deep breath, the smell of cigarettes filling my nose. Carefully I discard the plastic bag and clutch the roses in my now trembling hands.

W-why am I so nervous? I mean, I am Izaya Orihara, I'm not afraid of anything...much less, l-love.

Well maybe I'm afraid of one thing.

_Come on Izaya! You've got to do this now, or you'll be living with this forever!_

With another deep breathe I swallow my fear and turn the corner.

At the sound of footsteps Shizuo's head whips around, a scowl immediately settling upon his face.

"What the fuck are you doing up here flea?"

He moves forward and gets into a fighting stance. Quickly sticking the roses in my back pocket I hold up my hands defensively, unable to contain the smirk on my lips.

"I'm not here for a fight Shizu-chan."

"Tch-yeah right."

"No seriously, to prove it," I reach into my jacket and pull out my flick blade and set it on the bench beside me.

He seems to relax at this action but it's obvious he still doesn't trust me.

"Okay fine, then what is it?"

"Why in such a hurry Shizu-chan-"

"Just get on with it!"

I flinch at his loud voice, my smirk fading and a small blush appearing on my cheeks.

"I- uh have something to tell you." I say, my gaze fixing it self on the ground.

He seems to notice my drastic change in behavior and his shoulders relax, "Flea?" he questions.

"Shit, I'm no good at this kind of thing..." I stumble, "J-just...here!" I say, my face is burning now as I push the roses in his face.

Hesitantly the blonde takes them from me and looks them over, his gaze turns soft as he looks them over and a small smile forms on his lips.

"Are these for me?" he asks.

"Why the hell do you think I gave them to yo-ugh what a neanderthal." I say flinching at my own words, bracing for impact.

But to my surprise he just laughs.

I look up at him, and he's smiling. At me.

A warm, loving smile.

My breathe catches in my throat and I blush some more. "Is this a love confession flea?" he asks teasingly.

"S-sort of..."

He gives another laugh and moves forward, wrapping his arms around me and pulling me into an embrace. My eyes widen, is he...not rejecting me?

I return the hug and bury my face in his shoulder, sighing in relief.

"That was really sweet." he whispers, making me shiver.

"So does that mean..." I pry.

"I accept your confession."

I pull away and confusion and narrow my eyes at him, "You accept it?"

"Is that not what I'm supposed to say?" he asks, confused.

"How about, 'I feel the same'?"

He smiles at this and nods, "Then, I feel the same." My heart squeezes at his words and I give him a smile of my own as he leans down to lightly press his lips against mine in a chaste, yet loving kiss.

Roses...that's all it took, to get a monster like him to smile.

**~~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!**

_**OOH THE FLUFFYNESS **_

_**Oh the OOCness!  
T_T random ending is random.**_

_**Reviews are much appreciated!**_

_**Love to all~ **_


End file.
